


Don't Be Mad, Get Gladdy

by softboytm



Series: Final Fantasy XV One-Shots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I just realized how long it's been since I've written on here, M/M, Noct makes an appearance briefly, Prompto is glad that Gladdy is tall, as does Iggy, this was just sudden tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboytm/pseuds/softboytm
Summary: Having a tall boyfriend has made Prompto's life a whole lot easier.





	Don't Be Mad, Get Gladdy

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I haven't written on AO3 in over a year.  
> Figured I would change that!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Being short **DEFINITELY** had its disadvantages and advantages. And Prompto _loved_ the advantages more than anything. And having a boyfriend who was six and a half feet tall evened everything out. So in hindsight, it wasn't all _that_ bad. Prompto always went to Gladio for help reaching things that were on top shelves at the grocery store, getting better angles for photos, and getting piggyback rides when he grew tired of walking with his own two legs. Prompto was endlessly thankful for Gladiolus. Even if it didn't _**seem**_ like it sometimes.

A perk of being short, in Prompto's opinion, was that he could jump into Gladio's arms without the other male falling flat onto his ass. One such example being one Friday afternoon when school was just being dismissed for the day.

Noctis had somehow managed to walk about before him, and stood talking to Gladio. About what, Prompto couldn't remember for the life of him. The only thing that mattered was that Gladio was there, and Prompto was gonna get to spend time with him; even **IF** it was because Noctis had missed training yesterday and Gladio had tracked his ass down. Prompto would get to spend time with two of his favorite people and it made him ecstatic.

Prompto had taken off down the walkway at full speed, happily throwing himself onto the taller, and _much_ stronger male.

"Gladdy! I've missed you! How ya doin'?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.

Gladio just laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, sunshine. I came by to drag Prince Charmless here to the Citadel. You wanna come along?"

"Duh. Me, miss a chance to hang out with two of my favorite people? Never." He replied, waving down to Noctis, who is trying to stifle a laugh. "What? You jealous?"

Noctis rolls his eyes. "Nope. Now, let's go, shall we? I still wanna go play the new game they have at the arcade later."

* * *

Another perk of Prompto's shortness, was the nonexistent weight that came with it. It made it so _easy_ for Gladio to pick him up and carry him. Easy to throw Prompto over his shoulder when he got too distracted by something, and were going to be late for their reservation at a restaurant. And even easier for Gladio to pick up his sleeping form and carry him to bed. Prompto was 100% the little spoon. And it was no secret that he enjoyed cuddles, and literally laid on top of the other as they slept. Sometimes he thought he was being annoying, but what he didn't know was that Gladio _lived_ for the nights the two of them spent together, curled up in bed. Even if Prompto was passed out on top of him as he stayed up a bit later and read.

Gladio remembered fondly the first time that Prompto had fallen asleep beside him. They were in Gladio's apartment, watching a movie that Prompto had been dying to see for the third time that month, and Gladio was all too happy to oblige.

They had been about halfway through the movie when Gladio looked down and noticed Prompto had fallen asleep, leaned up against his arm. _How adorable._

He picked up the sleeping boy with ease, quietly carrying him towards his bedroom, where the two had slept the night before, so this wasn't awkward. He held him in one arm with ease and flipped the covers before laying the blonde down. He knew Prompto wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Noctis was, but he didn't move as he covered him up, placed a kiss onto his forehead and made his way back to the living room to turn off the TV and get ready for bed himself.

He couldn't help but laugh as he walked back in and Prompto was awake and waiting for him to come to bed so he could intertwine his smaller body with his own.

* * *

Gladio thought in all of his years of being alive, he would never meet another person who loved piggyback rides as much as his sister did. And then Noct introduced him to Prompto and _bam!_ His whole perspective had been changed. Prompto was cute, full of energy, and Gladio swore that if there wasn't the sun, Prompto would light up the entirety of Eos just by merely existing.

Gladio never could really say no to the blonde when he asked for a piggyback ride. He always said please, and since he was being honest, loved the way Prompto felt against him. Gladio knew from the moment he had met Prompto that he would do almost _anything_ for him. Ignis noticed how in love Gladio was with Prompto before _Gladio_ knew he was in love with Prompto, and encouraged him to tell the blonde how he felt.

It was safe to say that Gladio definitely owed Ignis big time.

This particular time, Prompto wanted a better view of the band they were seeing in concert. And so, being the tallest person in the crowd, he figured he would help his boyfriend out. So he lifted the lighter boy up and leaned down, so he could climb onto his shoulders. _Gods, did the people behind him want to kill him._ But it was worth seeing his sunshine smile.


End file.
